Tee Many Martoonies for Temperance!
by etakkate
Summary: Booth & Brennan are relieved from parental duties for one night and Brennan gets a little tipsy!  When Booth asks her to share her secrets - will she rise to the challenge or gracefully bow out?  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The response to my last couple of fics has spurred me onward! Thank you!**

**This is a rather strong T. I don't like to go into details but it kinda wrote itself. Please let me know what you think. Suggestions are very welcome!**

**I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Boooth!" His name was drawn out in a drunken slur as his partner sunk back lackadaisically onto his chest – creating a small wave in the hot tub. She let her head roll back to rest on his shoulder as they both watched the condensation slide off the unopened wine bottle; glistening in the flickering light.<p>

After a night out enjoying each other's exclusive company, the candles, bubbles and warmth of the penthouse suite spa served only to intensify the intoxication of their evening. They had only just made it over the threshold of their suite before they had unceremoniously freed the other from clothing in a whirlwind of frenzy. Their love had been frantic, needy, unencumbered and left them both grateful for the deep calming comfort of the water.

Brennan shook her head with a disbelieving laugh, "You are just soo… _HOT_ tonight, Booth! You look so much… handsomer through beer glasses! Alcohol has very much heightened my attraction to you. Whilst I have always been attracted to your physique, I never fully appreciated your structure until I saw it bare and unencumbered by clothing and beer helmets. And since I can more openly express that appreciation now…" she gave a throaty laugh, "let's just say I am _very_ surprised that we made it back to the room fully clothed."

He chuckled at her open chattiness and endearing lack of tolerance to what was her first drinking session since the birth of their six month old baby. With her recent lack of adult company – the liquor also served to loosen Brennan's tongue and he was really, _really_ enjoying this side of her. He had only _once_ been introduced to Inebriated_, Sexually Available_ Brennan and that was way back during their first case, before he had fallen so deeply in love with the woman herself. Tonight she seemed playful and unguarded but in every way – sexually, emotionally, romantically… he was just blown away.

Brennan grumbled adorably, "Eh! If I wasn't so… damn _intoXicaTed_ and lacking the… required spatial awareness I would most dEfiNitelY be down for round two! Sexually speaking… But… I am… DRunK… hic!" She dropped her head forward in emphasis of 'drunk' and released a hic-a-giggle.

He laughed and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Oh, Bones – you are just too cute when you're tipsy. Your squinty talk just does it for me."

"Hmmm," she smiled dreamily, lifted a bubble covered toe out of the water and dragged a wet finger down the length of her leg, "Do you realise that this is the first time that we have become inebriated together since we commenced a sexual relationship?"

"Yeah, I have had the _best_ night, Bones." He dropped his head back to the edge of the tub and raised his voice in songlike glee, "Thank! You! Angela!"

"She can't hear you Booth."

Booth rolled his eyes in affection, "I know, Bones! I'm just … openly acknowledging the fact that I am grateful that she took Kayla for the night."

"Mmm, in that case," Brennan raised her voice and a swaying arm in an invisible toast, "Thank you An-gela!"

She sighed happily and snuggled back against him, "Mmm, Booth, this is really, really… nice. I am sooo relaxed."

"Relaxed, huh? So," he gave her ear lobe a long, teasing taste and whispered, "What deep dark, embarrassing secrets can I pry out of you while you're drunk, Bones?"

She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of his face. Seeing no evident humour she queried, "Is that an unspoken activity in monogamous relationships?"

"MmmHmm" He murmured over an impish smile.

"You mean it is actually socially acceptable to get your partner intoxicated for the purpose of lowering inhibitions to the point where they would disclose things that they would otherwise not?"

"MmmHmm" Booth drew out the hum to incite a shiver and burrowed his nose into her neck. She raised an arm to keep him there.

"That is…ah… very devious Booth. Clearly my alcohol abstinence has lowered my tolerance and you are using that and my naturally weak sexual resistance to you… against me to…" his taste testing grew more devouring in nature, "Booth! This is not fair!" She squeaked, swatting his shoulder and inadvertently sloshing water over the sides.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war, baby!" He laughed with a playful tickle.

"That makes no sense at all, Booth."

Brennan again relaxed back onto her partner and after a good minute of silent musings, she decided to play, "I will make a compromise."

He smiled, "Go on."

"I will divulge one secret for every one you reveal."

He chuckled devilishly, "You're on, Baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions for secrets embarrassing moments are very welcome! I have an idea of where I am going but it depends on interest. Shall I keep it rollin?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to take so long & thank you for your reviews! I was originally gonna drag it out but I couldn't be bothered ;) I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Booth opened the champagne with grin and a wink, poured them both a glass and lifted it in mock toast.<p>

"To disclosure!"

Brennan took a fair gulp out of her glass and made a face as the bubbles returned as a burp then leaned forward to place the glass at the end of the tub, "OK, I will go first. If I regain my sobriety I may lose my nerve."

"OK Bones, hit me." He winced, "Ow! I didn't mean literally!"

She giggled without restraint and looked playfully over her shoulder at him, "I know, I just... ahh... never mind. OK, well, this may come as a surprise to you but I was..." she composed herself, raised her eyebrow and articulated her words in an effort to hide her mirth, "I was born as a male."

She jerked forward with a shriek as a cold spray of champagne rained over her bare back followed by a cough and a roar of laughter.

She spun to face him feigning hurt, "What? Don't you believe me?"

Booth coughed and sniffed, wiped his leaking eyes composing himself with a full faced smile. Pulling her back to his chest he ran his hands slowly over her belly, "No way, baby, this body is _**all**_ woman!"

She chuckled lightly, leaning her head back on his shoulder, "Hmmm... well, that was my turn, what's your deep, dark, dir-ty secret, Booth?" The last words were spoken as a purr into his ear.

"You are very clever Temperance but, that's cheating."

"I'm only playing by your rules, Booth – all is fair in war and love"

"Love and war, Bones"

"Meh! Whatever. Spit it Booth." She gave a tiddly laugh, "Ha! Not literally. Don't spit it – that was a cold and exPLIcit waste of expensive wine."

"Yeah, well, you asked for it."

"Listen..." She struggled for an appropriate moniker, "Listen here, _**Big Guy**_, you're now wasting precious disclosure time and I wanna know all your scandalous secrets!" She squeezed the tickle spot on his thighs to get a writhe out of him.

"OK! Hold your horses!"

She sighed and grumbled to the ceiling, "I'm not even going to pretend to want to know what that means. You are fully aware that I do not own horses."

"Alright... secret, secret, secret... um... remember Tessa?"

"Of course, Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes. As if she could forget the leggy blonde.

He cleared his throat and his posture stiffened slightly, "Well, she fell pregnant when we were together."

Brennan swung around to face him. Booth's serious expression told her that he was not joking, "Oh my God! Booth! Why didn't you say anything? Is it yours?"

"She miscarried, Bones and, yes it was mine. We broke up not long after. I just... I didn't want to risk another baby with the wrong person, you know?"

Brennan grabbed her glass and slumped back into his chest, somewhat sobered, "Wow, Booth. I'm sorry that you had to go through that – I know it must have been hard for you. You are a very good father, Booth."

"Thanks Bones." He gave her a comforting squeeze, "So, your turn. Make it juicy."

She smiled, "Hmmm... I am somewhat of a famous figure in the Republic of Peru."

"You're practically famous everywhere, Bones – that's no secret."

"Well... last year I was awarded the "The Sun of Peru" in the Grade of "Great Cross" for my significant contributions to the historic agreement between Peru and the Jeffersonian regarding the Machu Picchu artefacts excavated there on my last dig in that region. It is the highest award given by the Peruvian Government."

"What? Really?" he laughed lightly in wonder, "That's amazing Bones! Why didn't you tell me?"

She dipped her head, "You were busy with Hannah and I did not deem it appropriate to boast about it uninvited."

Booth grimaced, "Yeah, well, I am proud of you Temperance. Maybe I don't say it enough because, well, because you _know_ that you're a genius, but, wow, you never cease to amaze me."

She smiled and snuggled back into him. "Can I tell you another secret?"

"Sure. I won't tell anyone."

She slid her whole body around to face him, wrapping her arms around his torso, sinking further into the warm water, she murmured deeply, "Good, because it's taken me years to refine my empiricist reputation."

Booth's chest vibrated with an impish chuckle, "Hmmm, this is gonna be good isn't it?"

"I believe you may derive some pleasure from it, yes, particularly given your competitive nature."

"I promise not to gloat too much." He winked.

Brennan rose to look him in the eye, hesitating slightly, "Good, because this is hard for me to admit."

He smiled warmly, laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a passion filled kiss, "You can tell me anything, Baby, you know I love you, right?" She nodded shyly, "Then, talk to me Temperance."

Her eyes grew watery, "I _knew_ too, Booth... right from the beginning, and... despite my past protests to the contrary - when I am sober, if you to ask me to be your wife I will most likely say "Yes""

"Really?" Booth's childlike glee was contagious.

"Yes, really."

His eyebrows sunk in thought, "So, I _can't_ ask you now?"

"You may ask me now but I thought that I would give you appropriate notice so that you could purchase a ring and plan a romantic evening. I know that those particular components of a traditional proposal would be important to you given your romantic temperament and..."

She was startled into silence as he pushed her back off him enough so that he could jump out of the tub to shuffle dripping wet and naked into the bedroom. He returned almost instantly sliding to a kneeling halt on the marble floor in front of her, breathing heavy and smiling.

She looked at him wide eyed, "Are you OK, Booth?"

A stunning three rowed band of diamond materialised between them, held up by his damp, pruney fingers, "Marry me Temperance!"

Her brow furrowed, "How did you..."

"Just answer the damn question! I'm freezing my nuts off out here!"

"It wasn't a quest..."

"Bones!"

She laughed a throaty, sexy laugh, "Yes! Yes Booth, I'll marry you."

He slipped it easily over her finger and excitedly jumped back into the now tepid bath, spilling water everywhere. They couldn't fit kisses around their smiles without clinking teeth so they settled for laughter and a tight, needy embrace.

Finally, when he managed to gather enough self control to regain a somewhat straight face, Booth pulled back to regard his fiancé tenderly, "You realise I'm not gonna be able to keep that a secret, right?"

"I think that I will get over it. Now, help me outa this bath I want some more Seeley Booth Special – Bedroom Style!"

"Yes M'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
